You Will be Slytherin
by paul.bashford.14
Summary: The Sorting Hat cannot be persuaded. Harry ends up in Slytherin despite his protests. Can Snape get over his hatred of James and help his youngest student to thrive in Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - None of this belongs to me, the sorting hats song is taken straight from the book.  
**

Harry nervously entered the Great Hall, following in line behind the stern faced Professor McGonagall. The rest of the school were already seated at the four long tables in the hall, with the students at each table wearing the colours of their house. Harry noted that each and every eye in the Hall was raking up and down the line of first years, looking for someone in particular. 'Probably me,' was Harry's miserable thought.

When they reached the front of hall Professor McGonagall had them move out to stand in a line facing her. She placed a stool, with an old and battered hat upon it, in front of them. A scroll appeared in her hand.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. The hat twitched a few times. A rip opened up in the rim, and amazingly the hat started to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I`m pretty,  
But don`t judge on what you see,  
I`ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I`m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There`s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can`t see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you`ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You`ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don`t be afraid!  
And you won`t get in a flap!  
You`re safe in my hands (though I have none).  
For I`m a Thinking Cap!_

When the Sorting Hat finally sat still and quiet once more, the hall broke into rapturous applause. Professor McGonagall raised a hand and silence quickly fell again.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and place the hat upon your head. The hat will decide which house you belong in and then you will join your house mates." After a brief pause McGonagall barked

"Abbot, Hannah,"

Hannah Abbot staggered forwards and nervously perched herself on the edge of the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon Hannah's head. The hat twitched a few times, before loudly calling out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry watched with ever increasing nervousness as the sorting progressed and the line began to dwindle. Several horrible thoughts hit him as horrible thoughts always do when one is nervous. What if the hat didn't put him anywhere? What if he just sat until McGonagall jerked the hat off his head, announced there must be have been a mistake, and ordered him home on the train. That was not his only worry; he was absolutely terrified that the hat would put him in Slytherin, that house full of bad wizards. They certainly looked an unpleasant lot, Harry thought, flinching under the malevolent stares directed at him from the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall finally called. Harry's pulse was beating frantically in his throat, and he had to steady himself against the rising surge of panic coursing through him. The Great Hall was oppressively quiet. Professor McGonagall locked him with a stern gaze and Harry lurched forwards, tripping over his overlong robes and landing flat on his face in front of the Sorting Hat. Loud laughter rung out throughout the hall, making Harry cringe, before abruptly stopping. He felt a pair of hands pulling him off the floor. Harry clumsily sat on the stool, eyes wide with terror at the sheer number of people staring at him. Thankfully everything went black as the sorting hat was lowered onto his head and fell down over his eyes.

"Hmmm, what have we here... _diff-i-cult_." Harry started violently, at the voice whispering inside his head, and nearly toppled off the stool.

"Yes," the voice continued. " Difficult, plenty of courage I see, oh yes plenty. Not a bad mind either, and oh my, what a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you."

"Not Slytherin," Harry thought with absolute desperation. "Not Slytherin."

"_Not_ Slytherin eh?" The hat replied. "It's all here in your head, you could be great you know. Yes, Slytherin is the definitely the best place for you."

"Please, anywhere but Slytherin."

"Where else could you go? Not Hufflepuff, that much is sure, for you trust none but yourself. Ravenclaw? No you wouldn't fit there either. You have brains, yes, but no desire to learn for the sake of learning alone. Ravenclaw is not for you. You are too nervous for Gryffindor. No it must be Slytherin"

This was too much. He was not evil. How could he fit in the evil house? His breathing was now so rapid that he was starting to feel light headed. "Please, there must be somewhere, anywhere but Slytherin, I'm begging you!"

"You are too powerful to be left untrained child. I cannot send you home unsorted, not when a house is available. There is no choice... SLYTHERIN!"

Shocked stare after shocked stare bored into Harry, drilling right through to his very soul. Harry started spinning round and round, his breathing becoming rapidly uncontrollable. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name and he spun faster and faster. A streak of red light stuck him in the chest. Harry Potter collapsed unconscious to the floor.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape had watched as the brat who would undoubtedly become the bane of his life sat being sorted. He was somewhat surprised by the length of time the hat was taking. He had to be a Gryffindor after all, with that retched father the boy so resembled surely he couldn't fit anywhere else?

Severus had leaned forward intrigued, the boy seemed to be arguing with the hat. Trust the arrogant little oik to do that! "SLYTHERIN," the Sorting Hat had finally shouted.

Severus could not believe his ears, how had that brat managed to persuade the hat? No one had ever managed to get that blasted piece of fabric to change its mind before, so just how powerful was this boy? And what the hell was the brat doing now? Surely he had enough attention on him already, even for a bloody Potter. The boy was turning in rapid circles. His eyes were wide, flickering around the hall, and now the brat was hyperventilating. It took a few seconds but finally Severus Snape realised what had really happened. Potter hadn't tricked the hat at all, he really was a Slytherin! And he was not taking to his sorting well at all! In fact if Severus was not very much mistaken the boy was in the midst of a severe panic attack.

Anger surged through Severus. How dare that insolent little brat be so disgusted at being in his house? Severus could see that Minerva was urgently trying to calm the brat down, but her efforts were, if anything making the brat worse. 'Oh for Merlins sake!' Severus fixed the boy in his sight, raised his wand and roared "_Stupefy," _sending a ridiculously overpowered stunner straight into the stupid arrogant little brat's chest. He watched with glee as the boy collapsed to the floor just like a puppet with its strings cut.

The Great Hall erupted in outrage at the actions of their potions master and it took several loud firecrackers erupting from the end of the headmaster's wand to bring about quite once more. The headmaster locked Severus in a reproaching stare. "Severus, why?" the headmaster said with a shake of his head.

"The boy," Severus had to really restrain himself not to say brat, "was going to give himself a stroke. There was no other option. For his own welfare he needed to be stunned, and it seems I was the only one prepared to take that action."

Minerva, seething with barely suppressed rage, at this point was standing right beside Severus. Her lips had become a thin line and as she spoke her every syllable reverberated with anger.

"Be that as it may, Professor Snape. _You,_ just hit an eleven year old boy with a stunner powerful enough to knock out a mountain troll! And…"

"Ermm Professors, I think the Potter brat may need medical attention."

"Yes, yes of course Mr Flint, you are quite right." Minerva blustered losing all semblance of anger at the realisation that in her fury at Severus, she too was neglecting the child's welfare.

Severus picked up the small, suspiciously light, form of the unconscious brat-who-lived-to-garner-undeserved-attention and removed him to the hospital wing. It would not do to leave the brat there any longer. He was after all now a snake and as such, unbelievable as it was to Severus, now his responsibility.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke lying in a soft bed with wonderfully crisp clean sheets. Opening his eyes he glanced around and realised fairly quickly that he must be in some sort of hospital. He felt incredibly tired. In fact he could have sworn he had just run a marathon, but had no memory of doing anything physically strenuous at all! His chest ached something dreadful though. In fact it felt like he had been hit in the chest by a rampaging rhinoceros. He slowly sat up feeling distinctly groggy, to see a women bustling towards him.

"How is our little Slytherin feeling? You gave us quite a fright."

Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes and thought viscously to push them down. If he was going to be a Slytherin he was going to bloody well act like one. Dark wizards after all do not cry. The lady must have noticed something though because she was looking at him strangely as if assessing him closely. She bustled away and came back carrying two potion vials.

"You were hit with a rather powerful stunner earlier," she said. "This," she lifted the vial in her left hand, "is a revivifier solution. It will give you energy."

Harry gave her a grateful smile, took the vial she handed to him, and quickly chugged it down. It tasted absolutely vile! He gagged a couple of times but thankfully managed not to bring it straight back up. Energy coursed through him and he felt normal again. Well he had never had much energy, but this was normal for Harry.

"Thank you…" he narrowed his eyes unsure of how to refer to this lady. He didn't know her name after all. "…Ma'am?" he questioned.

"Madam Pomfrey dear." She gave him a light smile and handed him the other vial. "Pain relief dear."

Harry pushed the vial back at her shaking his head. Sure he hurt but he had no desire to show weakness he was a dark wizard now after all. "I don't need it," he snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous. You do need it! A stunner like that will leave you feeling like you had a head on with a bludger." She pushed the vial back at Harry with a stern look on her face.

"NO!" Harry screamed throwing his arm up to push the potion away. He moved way too fast though, causing his chest to complain angrily at the sudden movement. He dry heaved and his vision clouded. Ok maybe he did need the pain relief, but he really didn't want it.

"I think you just proved my point." Madam Pomfrey chuckled and pushed the vial at him once more. This time Harry relented and took the vial, it was quite a large dose. He drank exactly half of it and then handed the vial back to a reproachful look from Madam Pomfrey. She shook her head, placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye before speaking, her tone dripping with disappointment. "You are being very silly young man."

Harry shook his head. The pain relief potion had taken the edge of the pain but he was still quite sore. Harry was not going to accept this though, he had learnt to cope with pain, and this was nowhere near the worst he had ever felt. He had to show strength if he was going to survive here, and this seemed a good way to show just how strong he was. Madam Pomfrey was still standing by Harry's bed the potion vial in her still extended arm but Harry resolutely refused to even look at it.

"If you won't accept treatment ... there is no point in you staying here tonight." Madam Pomfrey sighed and banished the half full potion vial, before fixing Harry with a disappointed stare and gesturing for him to get up. Harry was confused, had he blown it? Was he being sent home? Madam Pomfrey picked up a pot of powder by the fire place and threw it into the flames which promptly turned green. "Slytherin first year boys," she shouted at the fire, and then turned to Harry. "Step through and go straight to bed. Come and see me again when you see sense."

Harry rose and walked forward gingerly. His chest was still quite painful but it was no longer unbearable. With a last reproachful look Madam Pomfrey placed her hand on his back and pushed him into the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1 **

Chapter 2.

Fire roared around Harry, yet it didn't burn. He was spinning at high speed and the flashing of light from the fireplaces he passed made him feel sick. Smoke went up his nose and stung his eyes. Hacking and coughing he landed hard onto a stone hearth.

Harry quickly scrambled to his feet taking in his surroundings as he did so. Balls of light hung unsuspended from the ceiling of a small round and windowless room. Six four poster beds, with green and silver hangings, were arranged at equal intervals around the room. At the side of each bed stood a small chest of drawers and at the foot of each bed stood a student's trunk. All but one of these beds was occupied but no one was yet asleep.

"Well if it isn't Mr Slytherin is not good enough for the famous Harry Potter," drawled an all too familiar voice.

Crabbe and Goyle were suddenly standing directly in front of Harry menacingly cracking their knuckles.

"Piss off back to your filthy muggles Potter." Malfoy snapped shooting Harry a viscous stare.

Harry was more than fed up of being bullied, and now that he was sorted into the house of dark wizards he was not going to just accept it anymore. Anger swelled inside him and rather than trying to suppress it like he usually did, he just let go. There was a bright flash of light and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were wrenched up into the air by their ankles.

Harry was utterly appalled and deeply ashamed of himself. Somehow he knew he had done that but he had no idea how. His wand was still in his trunk after all. Leaping onto his empty bed, he ripped the curtains shut unwilling to look at his handy work and let the tears forming in his eyes flow down his face unchecked. He really didn't want to be a dark wizard. Maybe he would just ask to be sent back to the Dursleys tomorrow. He quickly buried his head into his pillow in a vain attempt to stifle his sobs.

"Potter, Do you think you could… you know… let them down?"  
Harry dug his face deeper into the pillow at the sound of the soft quite voice, he just wanted out. He had such high hopes for Hogwarts but it seemed now it was going to be just as bad as the Dursleys. But it was worse now, he had been told he was evil inside, why else was he in Slytherin?

"Potter…" the voice sounded again.

Oh who was he kidding? He wasn't cut out for this, he was always the punch bag. He could never be dark, but then why was he in Slytherin? Slowly Harry pulled his face from the pillow and someone sat down next to him.

"I…I d…don't know how." Harry sobbed "I don't know how I did it. I was just really angry so I just let it go, like a dark wizard should."

"Potter, what the hell are you talking about? Why would you want to be dark?" The boy sitting next to him looked aghast.

"I d…don't." The moment Harry's distraught wail left his lips there was a loud crashing sound as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were released. He heard the sound of scrabbling feet as the three bullies scrambled for their own beds.

"Thank you, It's Harry right. I'm Theo."

Harry just nodded in reply

"You do know that not all Slytherins are dark, right?" The look on Harry's face was all the answer Theo needed, nope Harry didn't realise that fact.

"I don't have to be dark?" The plea in Harry's voice was plain for all the boys in the room to hear. All of the Slytherin first years realised as one why Harry had been distraught, and all as one forgave him for rejecting their house. Slytherins after all stand together, they always stood for what they believed in and no Slytherin would reject another without good reason. That was why they had been upset with Harry in the first place. Harry had been sorted into Slytherin but had rejected them without giving them a chance. But that had been out of ignorance so they would give him the chance to prove himself. Besides it must have been soul destroying to suddenly be told you were evil, and to Harry that is what his sorting had meant. It was now up to them as his housemates to show him otherwise.

"I don't think you could be even if you wanted to." Theo laughed. "Your family have been light for centuries. Besides, those muggles you live with they are not even injured. Trust me if you were dark they would be, if not dead."

Harry awoke early the next morning and after a quick shower joined the other first years as Marcus Flint marched them down to breakfast. Hoping not to do anything to compromise the tentative truce he had developed with his dorm mates, he just copied the others and hoped for the best. Flint led them up to the table where they all stood behind their seats. Harry fidgeted slightly but was stopped from sitting by Theo whispering in his ear.

"You're not allowed to sit down until everyone is here."

"Potter. Stand up straight! No fidgeting! If I have to tell you again it will be detention." Spittle splattered Harry's face as Flint roared at him. Harry jumped and stood rigid. The coppery taste of blood entered his mouth as he'd had to bite down hard on his tongue so as not to cry out from pain. He was in quite a bit of pain this morning, maybe he should have taken all of that pain potion last night.

Finally everyone arrived and they were allowed to sit down. Harry noticed a note in front of his plate of eggs and bacon. Quickly he picked it up and read.

_As a result of your attention seeking at the Sorting Ceremony, and the disrespect shown to your house, you have Detention tonight. Be in my office at 7pm. DO NOT BE LATE!_

_Professor S Snape _

_Head of Slytherin. _

Harry paled. He had not even managed the first day without getting in trouble. He pushed his food away, suddenly he was not hungry in the slightest.

"Harry you need to eat something," Theo urgently whispered in Harry's ear. Harry just shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he whispered back and returned to reading the note over and over again.

"Your timetable, Potter… oops." Marcus Flint dropped the timetable onto Harry's breakfast and then spotted the note that Harry was still holding. Flint had obviously read the note as a malicious grin swept onto his face. "Detention Potter. Tomorrow evening at seven."

"What for?" Harry protested.

"Attention seeking. I see you are already in Detention tonight for the very same."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes at the injustice of it, but he thought them back hard. Flint would just mock him after all. So it was with a heavy heart that Harry left for his first class feeling utterly dejected.

After the disastrous start the day just got worse and worse. Snide comments followed him everywhere he went. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, shot him contemptuous looks and made snide comments. Several called him a traitor to his face but one student encounter stood out far beyond the rest.

Harry had tried to strike up a conversation with Ron whilst they waited for their first class, but Ron had just ignored him. Harry tried again as the class left last period. "Ron, please don't ignore me." Harry tried desperately.

"Piss. Off. Potter."

"Why are you being like this? You were nice on the train."

Ron stopped dead and squared up to Harry intimidating the smaller boy who unconsciously back stepped.

"That's right Potter back off. I'm still nice, you're a stinking evil Slytherin. You're a disgrace to your parent's memory. I don't make friends with Dark Wizards!"

Harry felt like he had been shot. That was it there was no one here that would even talk to him besides Theo. Even the teachers had been brisk and abrupt all day. Hagrid and the Headmaster just kept shooting him disapproving looks as well. He fled back to the dormitories caring not a jot about his homework. He just needed to hide. Even Theo couldn't get Harry out of bed, despite persistent attempts. Theo was wrong, today had proved that. Harry knew he was evil now, why else would everyone just turn on him like that?

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus had really had rather a good a day, all things considered. No one had blown up a cauldron in class today and his new NEWT class had even shown some promise. He had been delighted to see Flint had got the measure of the Potter brat and was all too happy to sign off the extra detention he had given Potter. In fact Potter was the only thing that marred his day today. He would have to see the insufferable brat tonight for detention and Poppy Pomfrey had come complaining to him about Potter's behaviour in the hospital wing. Apparently the little wretch had refused treatment. Despite nearly passing out with pain the idiot still refused pain relief. Severus thought he might just enjoy bringing the brat down a peg or two, so in fact he was actually looking forwards to the detention as well.

There was a knock on his office door at five to seven causing Severus a modicum of suprise at the brats promptness. Well he supposed something of Lily had to shine through into the mini James Potter waiting outside his office door.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Only a moment after Harry had knocked on Professor Snape's office door it opened to reveal the Head of Slytherin looking positively murderous. Harry gulped and Snape grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside.

"Sit!" Snape commanded. Harry instantly obeyed the order not wanting to do anything to make Snape any angrier. He locked his gaze firmly on his hands as Snape hovered in front of him.

"I have never been so disappointed in a Slytherin in my life." Snape started and Harry gulped again. This was going to be bad. "The first rule, Potter. The sacrosanct rule of Slytherin house, you broke it on your very first night! SLYTHERINS STAND AS ONE!" Snape's voice lowered back into a dangerous purr. "Except you, it would seem Potter, you seem to think your house is not good enough for you. Well I have news for you Potter. It is not Slytherin that is not good enough, your appalling behaviour is not good enough for my house, and it will not be tolerated! DO I MAKE MYSELF **CLEAR!**?"

Harry was really scared now. He didn't know what he had done to make Snape so angry but he knew better than to ask, that would just make the beating last longer. He was sure he was going to get the cane or the belt, Uncle Vernon had told him boarding schools still used it and he was now at a boarding school. He really only had one option just agree with everything Snape said and not ask any questions. So a few moments after Snape's outburst, when it seemed he was going to start shouting again Harry mumbled "yes sir."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

After he had dragged the brat in and ordered him to sit, Severus was somewhat surprised at how quickly the brat obeyed. Taken aback by this unquestioning obedience a few moments passed before Severus started lecturing for that appalling display the night before. The longer he lectured the more confused the boy looked. He also looked frightened, good Severus thought, the brat needs a healthy fear of his head of house.

Severus ended his rant with a very loud and very stern "Do I make myself clear?" The brat didn't respond, didn't even have the courtesy to look at him. Puffing himself up to start back into full telling off rant mode he nearly missed the whimpered "yes sir," from the boy. Deciding that for now the brat was sufficiently cowed Severus deflated quickly, sat down and decided to try and get a measure of the boy he expected to be disciplining a lot he asked. "What do you think would be fair punishment for your appalling behaviour, Potter?"

HPHPHPHPHP

Snape had asked him what a fair punishment was. Harry thought for a moment, but not knowing what he had done wrong, he had no idea so to be on the safe side he opted for something severe. At least that way he would not earn a longer beating for not showing proper remorse. He stood up, undid his belt and laid it on Snape's desk in front of him. Snape was looking at the belt so Harry took this as indication that he had got this right. With a little relief, not too much mind this was still going to hurt, he dropped his trousers, lifted his shirt, and bent across the desk beside Snape. He steeled himself for the first blow. Harry started shaking from tension why was the man making him wait like this? Why couldn't he just get it over with?

"Don't be ridiculous." Snape snapped, and he felt his trousers being firmly pulled back up.

HPHPHPHPHP

What on earth is the brat up to? Severus thought as a belt was laid onto the desk in front of him. Then the brat was leaning across the desk with his trousers around his ankles. Surely he didn't expect… no surely not?

Severus got up out of his seat and moved to stand behind the brat and took in the sight in front of him. The child was emaciated, and his backside and lower back were covered in scars and painful looking welts. The worst bit though was the way the boy was holding himself clearly expecting to be struck. When the little git started shaking from the tension he was holding himself under Severus took action. This was going to stop right now. "Don't be ridiculous!" he snapped, then grasped the brat's trousers and smartly pulled them back up

"Sit!" he commanded. The brat did, instantly as well. Severus studied the boy for a while. He looked confused, and somewhat relieved, but he was still holding himself with a lot of tension. Finally the child picked up a ruler, placed his other hand flat on the desk and held out the ruler to Severus.

Severus had seen enough, this child was clearly abused and that was something he would never stand for. He took the ruler from the child's hand and laid it down on the desk. "This is a school Potter," he chose his every word carefully so there was no ambiguity. "Hogwarts has a non-corporal punishment policy. No teacher will ever strike you no matter how badly you behave. If any ever do you are to come and tell me instantly!" The Potter brat nodded looking very relieved and Severus continued. "Now as to your punishment. I want a three foot essay on my desk at your detention tomorrow evening. The subject, the importance of showing respect and loyalty to your peers. I also expect the same length on appropriate punishment for being disrespectful. Do you think that is fair?" Severus thought the punishment was rather harsh but it would hopefully teach the brat some valuable lessons. He was therefore shocked at the brat's answer of "no sir."

"And what is unfair about it?" Snape asked being as careful as possible to keep his voice calm.

"It's not harsh enough sir."

"Nevertheless that is what I expect of you. Now tell me why you think your misdemeanour deserves a harsher punishment."

The brat had fallen into the trap. He kept thinking starting to speak and then stalling. It was quite obvious that the brat didn't know why he was being punished and Severus was fairly sure that the brat was just doing everything he could think of not to make the punishment worse.

"It is quite clear Mr Potter that you do not realise what you have done wrong. That is why your punishment is fair. The essays I have assigned you will help you realise what you have done wrong and what the consequences of those actions are. A punishment is not designed to make a child suffer. A punishment should be used to teach you right from wrong. Its purpose is to give consequences for your actions."

Severus stood up after letting his words sink in and was surprised to see the brat had been paying rapt attention to them and actually looked quite pleased.

"Now you and I are going to see the headmaster and then you are going back to the hospital wing where you will do everything Madam Pomfrey asks of you." The brat wasn't pleased now, no he was pouting and for the first time in the evening looked ready to argue.

"This is not a choice Potter." Severus snapped, "You will be seeing both Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, and you will not like the consequences if you disobey."


	3. The Consequences of Disobedience

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – The consequences of disobedience.

"_You will be seeing both Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, and you will not like the consequences if you disobey." _

Harry had no intention of going through with this, no matter what Snape said. Sure he was scary and intimidating but he wasn't going to use a belt or a cane or anything like that. Snape could not threaten consequences worse than what he would get if the school starting sticking its nose into his home life.

Harry slowly gathered together his courage and look straight into those intimidating eyes, his voice wavering slightly, he stated, "no."  
Snape mouth thinned and his eyes flickered dangerously. In quiet voice laced with anger Snape said "Care to repeat that Potter?"

This was going to bad. He was going to be serious trouble, but there was no way he was letting them butt in on his private business like this. "No," Harry firmly stated once more, "you, can't, make, me."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Had that little git really had the audacity to look him in the eye and then say no? Severus was pretty sure that was exactly what he had done, and then Severus had asked the brat to repeat himself, in the tone he used that would normally have students quaking in their boots. But it hadn't cowed Potter. No the brat had come out with it again. He had also added four more words, you can't, make and me, and that to Severus was like a red rag to a bull.

Severus crossed the room, in two strides, to block the doorway that the brat was fast retreating towards. Without hesitation, he grasped the boy and flung him over his shoulder into a fireman's lift. "Oh I think I can, don't you Potter?" he stated with a smirk and strode out of his office carrying a now kicking and screaming boy-who-lived.

HPHPHPHPHP

That hadn't gone down well at all. Snape had just grabbed him, and now they were moving through the hallways at an alarming pace. Those last words that Snape had spoken just pushed Harry over the edge. All the tensions and emotions of the last two days flooded out of him in a roar unbridled tantrum.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE." Harry screamed and started kicking viciously with his legs, but with the way Snape was carrying him he couldn't do any damage. "LET GO OF ME! I WONT GO! I WONT SPEAK TO THE STUPID FAT NURSE, OR THE SENILE OLD COOT." Suddenly realising his hands were free, Harry started pounding his fists into Snape's back. But Snape just strode on. "STUPID SLIMY GREASY GIT! **LET! ME! GO!" **

Harry found himself dumped unceremoniously onto the floor in front of a large oak door with a brass knocker. He scrambled to his feet and attempted to make a run for it but found Snape blocking his path. Harry ducked and tried to run under Snape's outstretched arm. The man just grabbed onto the back of his robes, lifted him off the ground, and just held him there as he kicked and punched at thin air.

After a few seconds Harry realised his escape attempt was a futile endeavour and stopped moving. His anger slipped out of him and suddenly he felt very small, and very stupid.

"Potter, that's three detentions and a temper tantrum worthy of a toddler, on your first day of classes. You must be so proud." Snape drawled, his every word dripping with sarcasm. "Now that you've got that ridiculous tantrum over and done with, you have an appointment with the headmaster." With that Snape opened the door and marched Harry inside.

As they entered the office Professor Dumbledore looked up from the letter he was writing and smiled warmly. "Harry, Professor Snape, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Snape shot Harry a look that said, 'own up now if you don't want to be in even more trouble.'

As he took in the Snape's stern face and Harry's sheepish look, Professor Dumbledore's smile vanished and the ever present twinkle in his eyes disappeared. Harry stayed silent for mere moments before breaking under the headmaster's gaze. "I'm in trouble sir," he mumbled at his feet and then affirmed, "big trouble."

"And why Harry, are you in 'big trouble' as you put it."

"Throwing a tantrum, sir." The more Harry spoke the smaller he felt.

"Not just that sir," Harry whispered, "but I don't really understand the reason I was in trouble to start with."

Professor Dumbledore sighed and gestured for Harry to stand in the corner before addressing Snape. "Please explain Professor Snape."

"Where do I start? Potter's behaviour has been consistently appalling from the moment he arrived here!"

Snape paused to shoot a glare at Harry who had turned around so as to better here what was being said. Once Harry was once again standing with his nose to the plaster, Professor Dumbledore gestured for Snape to continue.

"Well you witnessed his behaviour at the sorting ceremony headmaster, and he has continued in that fashion, and worse, ever since. Madam Pomfrey complained he was rude and surly in the hospital wing where he refused her care. Prefect Flint came to me this morning complaining that the unauthorised magic alarms went off in his dorm room after lights out last night. He earned himself a second detention at breakfast this morning for his atrocious manners. Mr Ronald Weasley complained to me that Potter was ignoring him and then insulted him after class this morning…"

Snape was abruptly cut off by an angry shout from the corner where Harry was standing, no longer facing the wall and shaking with rage "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Harry, face the wall and be silent until you are told otherwise," the Headmaster ordered, and as Harry began to puff himself up to start shouting again he spoke again leaving no room for argument. "Now! You are in enough trouble as it is young man, do not make it any worse." Once Harry was once again facing the wall silently fuming Snape continued.

"Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes, Mr Weasley's complaint of bullying. Then we come to just now where he earned his third detention in one day. I told him we were coming to see you and then Madam Pomfrey, he refused to do so willingly. When I forced compliance he threw a tantrum, used foul language, insulted you, myself and Madam Pomfrey while physically attacking me."

Once Snape had finished speaking Harry was brought over and sat down in front of the Headmasters desk looking very embarrassed and rather ashamed of himself.

"What do you have to say for yourself Potter?" Snape snapped.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry replied doing his best to sound sincere.

"Harry my boy, if what Professor Snape tells me is true then you have reason to be sorry. Earlier though you seemed to dispute his story, so I want to hear yours."

Harry relaxed slightly at these words. It looked like Hogwarts wasn't going to be all bad, after all at least the headmaster seemed to be willing to hear him out so Harry decided to give him a chance by telling the truth. He hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision.

"Most of what Professor Snape said is true, but not all of it, sir. I don't know what I did wrong at the sorting but I have been assigned an essay that should help me to understand. I hope it does because I don't want to be in trouble all the time. I was confused and upset yesterday and maybe I was a bit rude to Madam Pomfrey but honestly sir I didn't mean to be, and I really shouldn't have called her or you names just now. I don't know why I did sir, sorry. I lost control of my magic in the dorm last night when I really upset, and I don't know why Prefect Flint has it in for me. I don't know what I've done to upset him, and he won't tell me. I wasn't rude to Ron and I wasn't ignoring him. I tried to talk to him because we were ok on the train but he kept ignoring me, and then he told me I was stinking evil Slytherin and that he wanted nothing to do with me. He was being nasty to me not the other way round I swear, you've got to believe me sir, please. As for this evening that is exactly as Professor Snape said and I am very sorry I called you names sir I shouldn't have, but Professor Snape's making me do something I really don't want to do."

HPHPHPHP

Well that was a bit of a surprise, Severus thought after the Potter brat had finished speaking. The brat actually sounded contrite and sincere in his apology and for the most part he hadn't contradicted his teacher's version of events either, just offered the rationale behind his behaviour. The incident with the Weasley boy sounded believable as well, Gryffindor's often tried to get Slytherins in trouble, and something about the brat's version of events did ring true. Severus would have to talk to some of his class mates about that and decide what had really happened.

"Harry I am rather disappointed in you," the headmaster was saying, "your behaviour has been unacceptable and I expect you to control yourself better in future. Your remaining detentions stand and I also expect you to write an apology to Madam Pomfrey. You have apologised to me, I accept that and we will think no more of it. Now as for your foul language. I cannot let that slide so consider this you're warning. If you are caught swearing again you will have your mouth washed out with soap and then you will find five words in the dictionary and explain how you could have used those instead. I hope that is clear Harry, because I will not tolerate foul language." Dumbledore fixed Harry with a stern gaze until he replied.  
"Yes sir I understand, and I really am sorry."

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry watched in amazement as the stern faced dour headmaster clapped his hands smiled warmly and turned into a kindly old man again. "Now that's dealt with we will say no more of it. Now I believe there was something else the two of you wished to discuss."

Harry rose from his chair and backed towards the door. He wandered if he would be able to get close enough to make a break for it, but somehow he thought that was unlikely.

As he started to back away Harry started to tremble with fear and the headmaster's expression changed to one of concern. Harry continued backing away until he backed into someone standing behind him. Snape put his hand on Harry's upper arm effectively preventing Harry from escaping.

"We are not going through this again Potter. You are going to discuss this with the headmaster, whether you want to or not."

Harry didn't want to discuss this at all and he wasn't ready to give up yet! Even being expelled would be better than them finding out about his home life.

"Take off your shirt Potter." Snape ordered. Harry shook his head in silent refusal.

"We can do this this the easy way or the hard way Potter. Now do as you're told." Snape barked. Harry shook his head in defiance, grasped the hem of his shirt and firmly pulled it down.

"The hard way then." Snape smirked, he flicked his wand and vanished all Harry's clothes bar his underwear. Snape then picked Harry up and turned the boy so that the child's back faced the headmaster.

"You bastard, why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Harry whispered as tears ran in steady tracks down his face.

"I see," the headmaster whispered his face solemn and his tone flat. "And this was your aunt and uncle I presume. I'm sorry my boy, but I can't ignore this." Harry sat back down as the headmaster and Professor Snape stuck there heads in the fire. A few minutes later they withdrew again, the headmaster holding a sheet of parchment in his teeth. "I have just had a discussion with wizarding child services. Professor Snape and I presented our memories of today as evidence and you have been appointed a new guardian. As your head of house Professor Snape cannot be given your guardianship. Due to my age and position I cannot take a child on full time either. Harry your guardianship has been awarded to Professor McGonagall who I know will treat you well. Rest assured you will not be returning to your aunt and uncle."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going back. The headmaster had come through for him. Why had he fought Professor Snape over this in the first place? He'd thrown a tantrum, got himself another detention and was a on a final warning for bad language, all for nothing. Shaking his head he looked up to see the headmaster smiling at him with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"I've been a bit silly haven't I sir?" Harry said.

Professor Dumbledore grasped Harry's hand in his own and led him to a door on the other side of the room from where he and Snape had entered. "Yes you have Harry, we would have found out whatever you did. All your actions did was make things harder for yourself." The door opened in front of them and Harry was led into a bathroom.

"Sir?" Harry questioned a little confused as to why they were in a bathroom. He had a suspicion as to why they were there, but surely the headmaster wasn't going to? "You have an appointment with a bar of soap Harry." Professor Dumbledore chuckled at the look of horror that now graced Harry's face

"Sir, please." Harry pleaded.

"I do believe I warned you this would happen every time you were caught swearing and I distinctly heard you call Professor Snape a foul name."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again, I swear."

"No more pleading my boy. You are going to gargle soap and I wouldn't swear anything unless you want to make this regular occurrence."

"That's not what I meant sir."

The next thing Harry knew he was standing in front of a sink with a mouth full of soapy water. It tasted absolutely vile and it was all Harry could do not to spit it out. The headmaster made him gargle as well and he wouldn't let Harry spit out the disgusting liquid until he had held it in his mouth for a full minute. Uggghhh swearing was not worth this, that much Harry was sure of.


End file.
